Hunter's Dragons
by Bornrider2
Summary: Three hundred years after the fall of Galbatorix angels, demons, and other monsters have come to Alagaesia. Castiel joins the angels ranks of riders and is sent to retrieve Dean Winchester from hell. Full summary inside. Please review as soon as you read. It helps the story a lot.
1. Chapter 1

Supernatural Alagaesia.

**AN: This chapter is all explanations and background. There might be some OC's, but I'll stick mostly to Supernatural and Inheritance Cycle characters. It takes place about three hundred years after the end of Inheritance and will be something like season five of Supernatural. Completely AU. Please enjoy. **

…

It had been four hundred years since the fall of the Riders. Three hundred years since the dictator Galbatorix's death. Two hundred years since the alliance of Elves, Dwarves, Urgals, dragons, and men had broken apart. Fifty years since the war between Surda, home of the angels, The New Empire, home of the demons, and The Resistance, the humans, had begun.

Surda; home of angels and religious men. Currently ruled by Michael, the archangel. Their great leader, God, had been missing for a millennia. Some races, such as elves, dwarves, and men, thought of this small, hidden country as Heaven. It's knights and Riders, known as the angels, were the finest in the land, but few in number. The archangels were the senior Riders. Their laws are strict and well governed. One example is when Lucifer, the traitorous Rider, was cast out into the barren land of the old empire.

The New Empire; Lucifer was imprisoned here for almost two hundred years. He rose an army of knights and Riders known as the Demons. The Demons make deals with the other races, drawing them in with promises of riches and happiness, only to be converted to the Demons army. They occupy the area the Galbatorix once ruled over, as well as the Hadarac Desert. They are numerous and use creatures such as ghosts, shifters, Ra'zac, and others in there army.

The Resistance; A group of all the other races that hunt the Demon army. They are taught at all ages and are always searching for new recruits. They are led by Bobby Singer, an old man who was once a Rider, but lost his wife and dragon to the Demons. Not a single full Rider has been in the Resistance in two hundred years. They are few in numbers but strong in their hearts. Their men and women whom fight are known as Hunters and held in little regard. They often decide the fate of the races and protecting the other races from the demon armies is their ultimate goal.

…

**I'll post another chapter soon. I'm doing Destiel and maybe even Sabriel (Unless you protest profusely). It will start from Castiel's point of view. He will be a Rider in this story. I'll be adding Eragon, Murtagh, and Arya soon, because they are my three favorites. If you guys want Brom and/or Roran, tell me and I'll try to fit them in with the story. Crowley will be making an appearance in this story as well. I need you to tell me if you would like this to have Destiel, Sabriel, both, or none. It will be needed by chapter four, so please tune in!**


	2. Chapter 1: Shurikan

Chapter 2 Posting

_Chapter 2: Shurikan _

**AN: Well, here's the first real chapter. I think I'll make Cassie the main focus of this story, with the occasional Dean POV. Please enjoy reading this.**

**Disclaimer: Disclaimers are stupid. I'm obviously not Erik Kripke or Christopher Paolini and I don't own any of these characters that aren't OC! *Mutters* Stupid disclaimers getting in the way. *Sighs***

Castiel strode down the hall of the palace towards the throne room. Michael had called for him, even inviting him to bring Gabriel with him. That was why the boisterous angel now skipped along beside him.

"Why do you think he wants to see you Cassie? Maybe you're secretly a Rider and never had the guts to tell me. I'm offended Cassie!" Gabriel pouted as he popped a lollipop into his mouth.

Castiel sighed and waved off his obnoxious elder brother. "Gabe, we both know that I would tell you that. And don't call me Cassie." Gabriel laughed and said "Sure thing Cassie."

They rounded the corner into another corridor and were presented with the large double doors to the throne room. They were carved with a beautiful design of the royal family of angels. God took the center stage with Michael, Raphael, Gabriel, and Lucifer at his feet. Just under the archangels were the next in line for the throne. Castiel, Samadriel, Zachariah, Naomi, Uriel, and Balthazar sat at the feet of the archangels. They were all wearing their winged armor, bathing the mural in colorful light.

As Castiel stood there and stared, the doors swung open apparently off their own accord. He hesitantly stepped forward and made his way down the hall, Gabriel trailing close behind him. As he reached the throne under which Michael sat he knelt down at the bottom of the steps.

"Hello Castiel. I see you decided to bring Gabriel with you. Know I won't have to send for him." Michael said as he studied his sword. "There has been a new development in our ranks. Two new riders have emerged. We believe one of them is fit to carry out a mission in Hell." He said as he looked down on his little brother. Castiel was staring at the floor, seeming to be deep in thought.

"I'm sorry sir. I don't understand. Who are the riders? Why have you asked me here?" The young prince questioned. Michael chuckled and walked down to stand beside his brothers. "You are the riders. Castiel, we believe you are the best trained for this mission." He grasped his brothers and gently pulled them to their feet.

"Mikey, I think we would both know if we were bonded to large fire-breathing lizards. I haven't seen anything nearly as weird as that around me. And the last time we were both near any eggs was almost six months ago!" Gabriel said as he stepped in front of Castiel.

Michael waved for them to follow him and lead them behind the throne to another room. Gabriel let his gaze linger on the throne as they left the room, remembering a time when their father would sit there and watch the angels play.

They entered another room that was large enough to hold three or four large dragons. The ceiling towered above them and the floor spread out for almost half a mile. Two enormous doors lay at the other end of the room, carved with curving dragons along the sides.

"We were going to tell you when the eggs hatched, but we thought that we should let them grow and train before we threw you into a mission." Michael said as the doors opened. Two young dragons flew in, each landing in front of their respective rider.

The dragon that stood before Gabriel was slightly small then the other one, with eyes that slanted more to the side and a more curved jaw. It was about fourteen feet tall with a length of about twenty feet from nose to tall. It crouched before him and reach its head out, placing it just before the shocked rider. It had beautiful, glittering, golden scales, highlighted in places with traces of silver. Hello Gabriel. A rumbling voice that sounded slightly feline and female bounced around Gabriel's thoughts. He slowly reach his hand out and placed it on her glittering snout. Her iridescent green eyes closed and she purred in pleasure at his touch.

The dragon that sat in front of Castiel was about twenty feet tall and twenty five feet long with a square shaped jaw and round eyes. It was a deep, inky black, its wing hidden in the darkness of its scales. Its tail was curled around it, making it look like a huge, scaly cat. You must be Castiel. The deep voice that sounded much like Castiel's echoed in his head. Castiel ran a hand along his tail and the dragon shivered in pleasure. He touched his head to Castiel's brow and stared into his blue eyes. Castiel stared back into the same blue, realizing why everyone was unnerved by his intense gaze.

After a few seconds both brothers jerked away, holding there left hands. A bright silver mark had been burned into their palms. Castiel noticed as the icy pain surged through his veins that Gabriel's was tinted a slight gold color while his was a darker, stormy grey.

"You must name them. They are yours and have been trained by the finest we have. They will take you on your missions and fill you in on the details as you travel. There is no time to waist, you must leave now. Your personal belongings have already been collected and placed in the saddle bags. Now go!" Michael told them.

Castiel quickly mounted his black dragon and took of through the know open roof. He could feel the muscles of his dragon ripple under him, feel every breath, every beat of his dragon's heart. His dragon. He and he along was bonded to the shadow that moved under him. A name came to him and he asked Are you a Shurikan?

After a moment of thought a feeling of pleasure and belonging moved through Castiel. Shurikan veered north and they headed towards Hell.

Our mission is to find and rescue a man named Dean Winchester and his dragon. Shurikan told him.

Dean watched in joy as his dragon, a green male with bright green eyes that math Dean's own, ripen another soul apart. It had been years since the hellhounds, a race of wild dragons that worked for the demons, had dragged them both to the pit of Hell.

I can feel my soul twisting. It is a good feeling. Vrael told Dean. Dean laughed, pleasured by the screams that echoed after it.

**AN: Haha! I loved writing that chapter. Please review. It might make me update soon. (The more reviews I get, the less Cas gets hurt in this story.) Please tell me if you would like a curtain character in this story. The one that gets the most votes will be added. Benny, Brom, Roran, Lisa & Ben, and/or Orik. If I get enough votes I might add more than one. I'll try to finish the next chapter soon. (Reviews will, of course, help my speed.) **


	3. Chapter 2: Hell

Chapter 2 Posting

_Chapter 2: Hell_

**AN: So I'll be changing the story line in seasons four and five a bit so that Castiel meets Dean for the first time almost towards the end of chapter (season) four. He won't remember much of this encounter. It just works better for my story that way. Please read and enjoy. **

Castiel jerked awake as Shurikan dived sharply towards the ground. Castiel gripped the pommel of the saddle tight as they hit the ground with a thud. _We must continue on foot here. The Winchester is close. I can feel his dragon's mind. We must hurry. _Shurikan spoke in his mind again. Castiel slid from the saddle and drew his sword before moving forward in a slight crouch.

After a few hundred yards they came within sight of an old, broken down building. There were screams coming from inside and the occasional flicker of fire in the shattered window._ They are in there, aren't they? _Castiel asked Shurikan. The dragon nodded and gently pushed him forward with his snout.

_You go in first, Little One. I will follow and retrieve the dragon to which he is bonded. Be careful; there have been rumors of Shades in these parts._ Shurikan said. Castiel nodded and moved to circle around the back of the building.

He ran to the door and pulled it open, surprised by how little resistance he was meet with. As he stepped inside he realized why.

Three Shades stood around a man with light brown hair and bright green eyes, illuminated by the trails off green fire that flickered around him and his green dragon. The Shades all had blood red hair and eyes, and were holding wicked looking blades drenched in blood.

The man looked up at Castiel and seemed to be in a trance, staring at Castiel's eyes as if this was the first time he had seen anything quite as bright. Maybe he hadn't since he was brought here.

One of the Shades threw a knife at Castiel's chest. Castiel raised his hand and barked out "Letta!" Stop! The blade stopped, suspended in midair. Castiel yelled "Ganga aptr!" Go backwards! The blade swung around and buried itself in the Shade's chest. The shade disappeared in a smoky explosion. I missed his heart. _I cannot repeat that mistake._ Castiel thought as he shoved his sword through the second Shade's heart. The Shade screamed and fell to the floor.

Castiel leapt away as the last Shade stabbed at him with its sword. He raised his hand once more and muttered "Deyja." Die. The Shade stopped moving towards him and dropped beside his companion. Castiel stood and strode towards the Winchester, blood dripping from a small cut above his eye.

"Nam iet er Castiel Shur'tugal abr Shurikan, sonr abr God." He told the man as he held out his hand, placing it on the man's shoulder. The man continued to stare at him so he repeated what he said in the tongue of men. "My name is castile Rider of Shurikan, son of God."

The man shook himself and nodded. He still seemed dazed as he reached back to touch his dragon as if he was reassuring himself that this was really happening. Castiel rolled his eyes and muttered "Slytha." Sleep. The man collapsed on him, deep in sleep. His dragon growled and took a step towards Castiel.

_He is fine, simply sleeping. He needs rest. Follow me._ Shurikan spook behind him. The other dragon calmed and moved to Shurikan's side, curling up under Shurikan's protective wing. The green dragon looked to be a few months younger than Shurikan and his mind was a swirl of terrible images from Hell.

Shurikan gently lead him outside while Castiel dragged the Winchester behind them. He careful secured him to the saddle on Shurikan's back and began searching the younger dragon's mind for a safe place to take the man. He found the place where they had been taken from the Resistance and told Shurikan to head there. They would leave the two within friendly territory in the hopes that one of the Resistance would find them soon.

"Sammy. Sammy, please. Help me." The Winchester muttered in his sleep as they flew. The green dragon flew closer to them at his words. Castiel gently lay his hand on the man's shoulder. "Slytha un theyna, Eka ai frica un Shur'tugal." He murmured. Sleep and be silent, I am a Rider and friend. The man quieted at his words and touch. They flew on, heading for the Beor mountains.

**AN: Yeah, new chapter! That was fun to write. Especially because I got to use a lot of elfish (ancient language) in it! Update soon because I need to know if you want Destiel in it. The next chapter will revolve more around Dean after he wakes up freed from Hell. Tell me what you think. **


	4. Chapter 3: The Resistance

Chapter 2 Posting

Chapter 3: The Resistance

Dean gasped awake, franticly looking around for Vrael. The young dragon was curled around him, his tail resting on the man's chest. Dean shove it off and stumbled to his feet. They were resting in a valley in the Beor mountains, he could see the entrance to Farthen Dur from here.

"We're free. I can't believe we're free." He whispered as he leaned against Vrael. Vrael purred as he left his Riders happiness. Dean slowly stood again and mounted Vrael. Let's find Bobby first. He'll know where Sammy and Thorn are. Dean thought.

Vrael took off and they headed towards Farthen Dur, passing it and heading towards a smaller peak with a large cave in the side. Old, rusted dragon's armor lay scattered around the entrance, some half repaired, others still in desperate need of attention. Dean dismounted again slowly approached the entrance. It was boarded up with an old door. Dean took a deep breath and knocked.

There was a loud thump from inside. The door opened and Bobby said, "What idjit could be bothering me now…." He stammered to a stop as his drunken gaze fell on Dean. "Dean? Is that you?" He asked. Dean nodded and began to speak but stopped as he was drenched in holy water.

"I should have expected that much." Dean said. Bobby nodded and opened the door. Glanced at Vrael behind him and Bobby's eyes widened as his eyes he took him in.

Bobby shoved passed him and began to circle Vrael. "Is this that egg that hatched for you on that night?" Bobby asked. Vrael straightened up and smirked as Bobby continued to circle. He ran a hand along Vrael's scales and pulled his head down to look him in the eyes.

"Not half bad considering he was raised in Hell. Crap move on your part Dean." He threw over his shoulder. Dean winced and moved to stand beside Bobby. "Yeah, it was. Do you know where I can find Sammy? I have to talk to him. I think I know how I got out. He must have sold his soul for me the way I did for him." Dean said. Bobby sighed and ran a hand through his beard.

"Last I heard he was up near Gilead. That was two months ago." Bobby said. Dean stared for a second before he realized the older hunter wasn't kidding. "Well, let's go get him." Dean said.

"Heya Sammy." Dean said as he spotted his baby brother. Sam gawked at his brother, unable to believe that he was standing before him. Dean stepped into the inns room and ducked as Sam swiped at him with the demon knife.

"Calm down boy! I already did the tests! It's really him!" Bobby shouted. Sam paused and looked closely at his older brother. "Dean?" He asked. Dean nodded and Sam relaxed. Dean reached forward and brought Sam into a tight hug.

"Okay boy, spit it out. How many years do you have?" Bobby asked as they pulled away from the hug. Dean kept a tight gripped on Sam's shoulders as Sam frowned at Bobby. "What do you mean? You think I made a deal? I wish!" He said. Dean frowned and glanced at Bobby. "You didn't make a deal?" Dean asked

"No one would deal with me. I tried for weeks but nobody ever dealt." Sam said. Dean frowned again at his words and Sam looked at the floor in shame.

"Then what pulled dean up from Hell? I doubt Lilith let him out 'cause of the good grace in her heart." Bobby said. Dean looked up at him and shook his head. "No idea. Know Sammy, where's that red dragon of yours. What did you name him? Thorn?" Sam grinned and dragged Dean outside. A large red dragon, the same age as Vrael, was seated near the window to Sam's room.

"This is Thorn. He is amazing! He is probably the only reason I kept going after I realized that I couldn't get you back." Sam said. Vrael landed next to the dragon and nudged him with his head. They began wrestling, rolling around the yard behind the inn.

"Well, that's Vrael. Looks like we've got two new hunting partners." Dean said.

Castiel stood in Gabriel's quarters, tears brimming in his eyes. _He's gone. He's gone. I'll never see him again._ He sobbed to Shurikan. Gabriel had never returned from his mission and a report from Samadriel of finding Gabriel's body had confirmed Castiel's growing worries. The elder rider had died near Teirm. Castiel fell to his knees and let his sobs consume him.

**AN: I can't believe how fun and fast it is to write this story. The progress must halt here because the next chapter will be swayed by weather or not there will be Destiel. Eragon and Murtagh come into the story in the next chapter. I need ten people to tell me yes or no to Destiel before I write the next chapter. You better review to tell me!**


	5. Not really chapter 4, Just me

Chapter 2 Posting

**Hey guys! I haven't gotten a single follow, favorite, or review since this story started even though 39 people have read it. The only review I got was when I read my own story and found out that the author (Me) could review and decided to be a major dork. **

**I will need five- ten reviews before I ever post on this story again. If I don't get them in the next two weeks I'm going to stop writing chapters for this entirely. I need to know what characters you might like in the story and if you want Destiel and Sabriel. **

**I know, I'm pushy and stubborn. Whatever, I do what I want. **

**Bornrider2 Singing out. **


End file.
